Little Lady
by SnowieFrost
Summary: Another Akuma has attacked their school. That akuma turns every girl into kids. When Adrien was on his way to find a place to transform he saw a little girl that has cute pigtails and deep baby blue eyes. He didn't know what came over him but the next thing he knew he was carrying the little girl in his arms. [Marichat, Adrienette, LadyNoir]


**Little Lady**

Another Akuma has attacked their school. That akuma turns every girl into kids. When Adrien was on his way to find a place to transform he saw a little girl that has cute pigtails and deep baby blue eyes. He didn't know what came over him but the next thing he knew he was carrying the little girl in his arms.

~•~•~•~•~

The whole school was in chaos. Every girl was being turn into kids and as a girl herself she has to get away from that akuma and transform. It was hard finding a place to transform when all the rooms are filled with trembling students and kids. So the best solution was to escape and transform outside the school. But how was she going to get to the door when the akuma was out there wrecking havoc?

Marinette hides behind the door when the akuma walk by her hiding place. When she noticed that the akuma walked past her she ran to the door but was stopped by a voice from behind her

"Going somewhere girly?"

The akuma asked smirking at her. She was dressed like a teacher and she was holding a stick in her hand pointed at her

This is not the first time she come face to face with an akuma without the suit so she put on her brave face "Ha! What are you going to do that to me?Hit me until I cry?" she ask appearing to be brave but in reality she was trembling inside. She know from past experiences to never underestimate an akuma

"Not quite girly" suddenly the akuma was behind her holding he hands with one hand while the other holding the stick "I'm going to turn you into a kid so that men while learn to treat a women right"

Because she was not wearing her suit to protect her she clearly was hurting "So by turning women to kids is the solution to it?" Her solution makes no sense at all

The akuma laughed "Yes!" then she hit her in her hip with the stick

Her vision became a blur but not before hearing the akuma said "You'll understand soon little girl"

Adrien was breathless. He didn't have a choice when Nino suddenly pulled him in a room when Alya was turn into a kid. He had a hard time calming his bestfriend down and when he already has a new found nervousness was in his eyes. Marinette was missing again! So when he convinced Nino to let him look for her he rush down to search his classmate

He look at every classroom he come across but couldn't find her so the only solution is to transform and distract the akuma until Ladybug arrive before the akuma finds Marinette and turn her into a child (if she wasn't a child yet)

So he ran and find an empty room to transform. He was about to ran up the stairs when he saw the akuma cackling infront of a child that looks very familiar to him. He scanned the child then he gasp

"Marinette.."

He saw the akuma picked her up and something inside him snapped. The akuma wasn't really harming her, she was only tickling her tummy making Little Marinette laugh. The next thing he knew he was marching angrily at the akuma

"You let her go!" He shouted. Not caring if the akuma attack him after all he was Chat Noir. He was use to this kinds of stuffs

"Aww little man wants his little girlfriend?" She smirked

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my friend!"

"Not your girlfriend? Well you can't have her. A male like you will only cause her harm"

"No I won't! I'll treat her like a always treat her! Like a Princess!" He yelled. He know from the bottom of his heart that he won't let anything harm her. He know he wont

The akuma looked suprise at his sudden outburst the smirk.

"Heard that before" she commented then the purple butterfly appeared in her face

_"Give the child to the boy then find Ladybug and Chat Noir!"_

"But he'll harm her!"

_"Find them now or I'll take away your powers" _

She hissed then the purple butterfly disappear. She turned to the boy who was confidently eyeing her then the child in her arms spread her arms like she wants him to hold her. She noticed the boy's expression soften when he eyed her then a plan popped in her head. She faced the boy then said "If you want this child you. You better find her first" she then used her stick and extend it, she lands on the second floor then ran

Adrien followed behind making sure his eyes never left the akuma. He saw her entered the library. When he opened the door he saw the akuma standing by the window laughing at him

"Goodluck finding the little child, Boy" then she jumped at the window

He know he should have followed her and find his Lady but his Princess must come first. What if that akuma tied her up really tight or worst she left her in a dark place. Marinette was only a child afterall. What kind of a Knight he be if he left her Princess alone in a dark and scary place?

"Marinette! Marinette!" He called but no one answer. Every minute pass was making him more anxious. He search high and low but found nothing

"Princess!" He shouted using what he calls her when he's Chat. He heard a giggle that sounds too familiar to him

"Princess!" He shouted again then he heard another giggle. He followed the giggling as he keeps calling out for her again and again

He sigh in relief when he saw her poking out her head from behind the shelf

"Princess" he said this time calmer. When she saw him coming she hides behind the shelf giggling to herself

He slowly walk towards her then he picked her up and raised her in the air making Little Marinette laugh "You found me!" She said cutely while giving him her brightest smile, her bluebell eyes twinkled in happiness

When he saw that expression in her face all his worries vanished and before he know it. He was tearing up

"Yes. I found you Princess"

~•~•~•~•~

The akuma was no where to be found when he left the school so he thought that maybe the akuma wasn't really causing harm. She was just turning women into children. Where ever he look all he saw was men carrying a child in his arms. He look down at Little Marinette, she was holding his hand while looking around clearly she was amazed at her surroundings. The teen smiled but his boyguard honk startling him

He bent down at Marinette. The little girl eyed him giving him another bright smile

"How old are you Litte Marinette?" He asked then noticed the child frown. He immediately panicked thinking that he made something wrong

"Aren't I your Princess anymore?"

Upon hearing that his heart leaped with joy. So Marinette like it when he calls him Princess huh? But why wouldn't she admit it?

"I'm sorry Princess" he said sincerely then hold up both her hand then kissed it "Forgive me?"

The child just pout but he know she already forgave him. His Princess couldn't resist his charms

"I'm 5 years old!" She showed him her five little fingers at him

He stood up still holding her little hand then walked to the car where his driver was waiting

"Can I drop off Marinette first at the bakery?" He ask. His driver nod as Adrien happily opened the door for Marinette who giggled then hopped on

"What's your name mister?" Little Marinette asked while they were in the road. He was surprised that not only the akuma turned her in a child but also her memories

"I'm Adrien and I'm one of your friends in school"

Little Marinette tilted her head to the side to which Adrien blush at the cuteness

"Just your friend?" She asked to which his bodyguard suddenly snort in the driver sit.

Meanwhile, Adrien was suddenly surprise at that question. It's true that they were just friends what's the difference if she was the one asked that? It's not like it's not true. They are friends. Just friends. He and Marinette are just friends. He said in his head or more like convince himself

He didn't give her an answer and instead he just smiled sweetly at her as she happily answer back. The ride to the bakery took only 3 minutes but Adrien felt like it took days, her question took him off guard because usually people would just assumed that they were together and he would just shrug it off and said that they were just friends

He picked up Little Marinette then walk towards the door but he saw that it was closed

"Oh man! The Dupain-Cheng couple aren't back yet?!" Said the voice behind him. He turned and come face to face with Jagged Stone who what it looks like holding Penny well Little Penny in his arms

When the rock star saw him he smiled and wave at him "Hey! Are you here to get some pastries too? Oh! What do you have there?" The rock star move closer to Marinette in his arms "Is that Marinette? Man! She looks so cute!" He cooed at the little girl in his arms. Little Marinette smiled at him cutely before wrapping her litte arms around Adrien's neck she let out a small yawn then lay her head on his shoulder

He pat her back softly before answering. "Yeah. She was hit by the akuma and I was planning to bring her to her parents"

"Well it looks like you're gonna have to take care of her because the last time I heard her parents were away for a reunion" then LittlePenny suddenly cried that made the two look at her "Ow! I forget that I need to buy this Little Penny some pastries! See you two around!" He wave at them then climb inside his limo

When the limo disappear from his sight Adrien lightly rub Marinette's back. "Well looks like you'll be staying with me Princess" he said soothingly but the child in his arms did not answer so he guess that she already fell asleep

He told his bodyguard to drive him home with Marinette in his arms once they were at the Agreste Mansion they were greated by Nathalie who was patiently waiting for them by the door

"Adrien.." she acknowledge him then her eyes darted in his arms that made her eyes widen "What is the meaning of this?!"

He was startled at his father's assistant but then again what would she react when her boss's son bought back a child?

"No! No! You got it all wrong! This child is Marinette. Remember her? Marinette from my class?" He said panicking that made Little Marinette groan so he slowly rock her when he felt that she relaxed he eyed Nathalie again

"Oh! Your Lady _Friend" _Adrien's brow raised when she emphasized the word Friend but only shrugged is off.

He entered his room and carefully lay her in his bed when she was comfortably laying on his bed that's the time when Plagg zipped out his pocket

"So you have a new job now: babysitting" the kwami deadpan

Adrien only rolled his eyes then adjust his AC so Marinette wouldn't get sick he also put two pillows each side of her to have her own cuddling buddy

"I have no choice Plagg. Her parents are away and will be back to who knows when from who knows where"

But Plagg only rolled his eyes at him "You just wanted to spend more time with your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my Friend" he spat, gently sitting in his bed careful not to wake Marinette up

"Ah! You didn't deny that you wanted to spend more time with her" this time, it's Adrien's turn to role his eyes. He was use to Plagg's teasing him when Marinette is involve. For some reason, his kwami wants to imply that she's his girlfriend even if he know that his heart only belongs to Ladybug

"And I didn't confirm anything either"

Just then a knock was heard so Adrien got up and opened the door and came face to face with Nathalie. That's when he realized that he has a photoshoot today but he can't leave Marinette like this, he also can't bring her to the set, that would stirr an issue. It looks like Nathalie knows what he was thinking because he next thing he know his schedule was free for the rest of the day and was moved till tomorrow.

The woman must have seen the way his expression brighten so she excuse herself but not before saying that dinner will be serve in an hour

While Little Marinette was asleep as he decided to do his homework to kill the time. He was already done when Nathalie knocked on his door to imform him that it's time for dinner. He turn to his little guest that until now was fast asleep couldn't blame her thought, she's a kid after all and was they're at Dreamland it was hard not to wake them up. She looks so cute when she's asleep, all curled up on his bed while her arms and legs are wrapped around his pillow

He brush away the small strand of her hair that was covering her face "I'll come back later Princess" he then leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He saw that her face soften and a small smile was formed on her lips

He then turn to face Plagg who was watching some stuffs on TV and instruct him to guard Marinette until he come after dinner. The kwami agreed of course but not without commenting on how overprotective he is of his Girlfriend

When he arrived at the dinner table, he was not surprise to see the table empty the only thing that was on the table was a single plate of food for him. He ate silently until Nathalie entered to imform him that his Father want to talk to him after he finish his dinner.

He silently walk inside his father's office then saw the man that he hardly see in days, normally his father only appeared when they want to discuss about his activities or went he did something that displeases him

"Father"

His father slowly turn his gaze away from his late mother's portrait

"Adrien. I have been informed that one of your friend is staying with us"

He's not surprise at that. Knowing Nathalie would eventually inform his father about something like that

"Yes. A friend of mine got caught up in the akuma at school and turned into a child" he's hand formed a fist when he remember what the akuma has done. He nearly got a heart attack when he watching the akuma take her away from him

This action did not escape Gabriel Agreste's eyes. He know that his son developed a soft spot for his friend when he judged the derby hat compilation at their school. It's clear that the girl has a very creative mind and strong chance to make a name in the fashion industry to be honest, he was threatened when Audrey said that she wants her to go with her in New York. He can't lose that kind of talent

"Your Friend can stay" Gabriel said in his usual tone. Adrien's eyes grew wide the second the words left his Father's mouth afterall this is Gabriel Agreste were talking about. He already played different scenarios in his head after he set foot in this room

"Yes"

In the inside Adrien is having a mini festival in his head but on the surface his face is calm. He can't lose his behavior infront of his Father he might withdraw his decision.

Just when he was about to excuse himself to bring some food to Marinette when the door burst open revealing a cry Marinette. Nathalie and the Gorilla followed behind her shortly

Marinette jumped in his arm and buried her face in his shoulder "Hey what's wrong Princess?" He ask asked soothingly brushing her head

"You left me!" She hiccup then continue "When I woke up you were gone" she cried harder tightening her arms around his neck

Adrien smiled fondly liking the thought of her wanting him by his side. He rub her back to ease her a little and eyed his Father who was witnessing the whole thing

"I'm sorry Princess. I'll make it up to you. I promise. Are you hungry?" He asked then he felt her nod on his shoulder

He eyed his Father on more time

"Is there anything else Father? He ask his Father who just shook his head and dismiss him

He was enjoying watching Marinette eat all the food he ask their cook to make turns out she wasn't a picky eater like Chloe

"What do you want to do after dinner Princess?" He asked as he wipe a smudge on her face with a napkin. Marinette is still a child afterall

"Can I have some paper and a pencil after this please?"

"Why is that?"

"I want to draw something. Your house is so huge and beautiful!" She said cheerfully.

Adrien thought for a minute. Sure this house was huge but beautiful? It looks rather boring to him but it's Marinette he's talented and creative friend. Whatever she saw that sparks her imagination it must be pretty inspirable

So after she finished her dinner she carried her up to his room although she can already walk on her on he still prefer to carry her

He gave her 5 bond papers and 5 color pencils. She was laying on her stomach on his bed while he talk to Plagg by the window. His head was facing outside, observing the night sky

"Any sign of Ladybug yet?"

The cat kwami shook his head at him as an answer

"Weird. It's not like her to just ignore an akuma attack. Did something happened to her?" He think for a minute then gasp "You don't think that maybe she was hit by the akuma. Poor Ladybug, an inoccent child who has no Idea about all this. She must be so scared right now"

Plagg just rolled his eyes and mumble how clueless his chosen is. He then turned to the child that was on the bed happily drawing

"So what are you going to do with your Lady Friend over there?"

Adrien also turned away from the window and look at Marinette. To be completely honest, he has no idea. He has some photoshoot tomorrow that he must attend thank goodness that school was suspended till the akuma was defeated.

I hope that Ladybug would appear soon but what if she really did turn into a child? He can't defeat the akuma alone and can't possibly turn everything back to normal without the Miraculous Ladybug

"It's done! Adrien look at what I draw!"

He was broughtback to reality when he heard his Princess exclaimed. He saw her jumped off the bed to ran to him

"Look!" She said holding the paper higher for him to see. He chucked on how cute she is when he did that before eyeing the paper and he was impressed, although Marinette is still a child her talent in drawing is still marvelous. He had expected to see a stick figure but instead he saw a lacy dress that has some tiny butterfly designs in the lower part of the dress and that to the different kinds of color pencilshe hand her he can easly guess that the dress was white while the butterfly designs were purple.

It looks normal and simple but a kid draw it. A 5 years old kid! Normal kids at her age would draw a house with stick figured people on it but she draw a dress, a simple and pretty dress

"Do you like it?" She ask full of anticipation

Adrien smiled and bend down to her lever then pat her head lightly

"It's pretty Princess. You are so talented" he praised. He saw Marinette's eyes sparkle in delight at his comment

"Thank you Adrien!" Then she made a move that made him stiff. She hugged him. He was a little surprise at first but wrapped his arms around her petite body after a minute of hug he suddenly picked her up making the little girl shriek

"Okay Princess, enough fun. It's time to sleep"

"But I already slept" she pout.

Then an idea popped in his head. He remember the time when he constantly visits Marinette when he finished patrol. She was always on her balcony drinking hot chocolate or milk claiming that she was having a hard time sleeping. They would share her mug and joke and maybe a little bit of flirting around until she's tired enough to sleep and when that happened he'll tuck her in bed before leaving but without a giving her on her forehead

"How about we get some hot chocolate before bed Princess?"

"Hot chocolate? What's that?"

He gasp "You don't know what's Hot Chocolate?!" As his eyes grew wide. That can't be! She was the one who introduce him to hot chocolate when they had thier first star gazing

_He finally finished his patrol for the night. Tonight he was the one who was scheduled to patrol the city. It was boring yes especially without his Lady. He jump from roof to roof since he didn't feel like going back to his room just yet. As he continue to stroll around he came across a familiar balcony _

_Marinette's balcony _

_The first time he ever step foot on that balcony was when Ladybug stood him up. That was also the night when Marinette first talk to him without stammering. _

_He stop at a nearby roof debating if he's going to say hi or just continue on with his stroll. Marinette looks so relax, so at peace as she sat on her lounge chair with her sketchbook on her lap, it's a shame that she couldn't be that relax around him._

_He kept remembering what he did wrong to her but the only thought that popped in his head was the gum incident and that was way back years ago surely she would have forgiven him already by now right?_

_"Chat Noir!"_

_He stiff when he heard her yelled out his name. Is she calling him? Did she notice him staring? Great now she'll hate him as Adrien AND As Chat Noir_

_He only wave since didn't trust his mouth right now. He saw her stood up then gesturing him to come over to her balcony _

_"Hello Princess~" he said once he was infront of her. He was standing on her railing while she was standing, he then took her hand kiss it_

_He saw her rolled her eyes and pulled away her hand but he saw a tiny bit of red on her cheeks "Finished patrolling I see"_

_He jump now he was standing right infront of her._

_"Yup! Just finish securing Paris from evil doers for the Princess~" he said rather flirtatiouslly _

_"Stop it Chat. I'm not a Princess"_

_"But you are to me" it's true. She has the qualifications to be a Princess. She's kind, sweet, generous, nice, talented, creative and the list goes on _

_"I bet you say that to every maiden you came across"_

_He gasp and he touched his chesh where his heart was "Princess! How could you say that? For your information purrty Princess you're the only Princess this cat has"_

_"Then what about Ladybug then?" She ask in a teasing tone_

_"Ladybug's My Lady. There's a difference" _

_He saw her cheeks turned red but she quickly turned around before she could tease her. He appears to be picking up something _

_"Here. It must be tiring patrolling all night" she handed him a mug. When he reach for it. He take a look at first then smell it_

_"What's this?"_

_"Silly Kitty. That's hot chocolate"_

_Chocolate? He was never allowed to eat sweets especially if he has a photoshoot. Sweets are even banned from the house so forgive him for being so clueless at times_

_He continue to stare at the mug then back at her fully confuse _

_Marinette gasp "Don't tell me you never had Hot Chocolate before?" _

_He gone silence at that question. He hate it when he was clueless especially infront of his friends but they understand him. He was homeschooled all his life. Alya would even tease him about being an inoccent child _

_"Y-yeah" he scratched his head_

_She giggled then ruffle his hair surprising him_

_"Try it. It's delicious"_

_"But this is yours"_

_She only smiled then sat once again on her lounger "That's yours now. What kind of Princess am I if I let my Knight in Shining Leather miss a new experience?"_

_Knight _

_He was her Knight _

_His Princess' Knight. He don't why but it feels good in his chest when she addressed him that. He feels special. _

_He sat beside her lounger then he slowly move the mug to his chest and took a small sip that lead to another and another_

_"It is delicious" he turned to her "Thank you Princess" _

_"Your welcome kitty." She Smiled as she continue her sketches. _

_The night was quite but it was peaceful. It was windy but he feel warm being here with Marinette feels like home_

_After that night when it was his turn to patrol alone he didn't feel lonely anymore because every time he finished his patrols his Princess would be on her balcony waiting for him with two mugs of Hot Chocolate in her hands _

"Adrien, what's wrong?" Little Marinette asked once they were laying on his bed ready to go to sleep. They just finished drinking their hot chocolates and it looks like it did the trick because when they're finished he saw he yawning

"I just miss you Princess"

He miss their nightly cuddles

He miss her hands on his hair

He miss the way he called him kitty

He miss everything about them

Marinette was his home. He may love Ladybug to death but he will follow Marinette to death. She gave him a home, she made her his home. Everything was perfect but he had to ruined it.

It's been a month since he stopped going to her balcony but everytime when he passed by the bakery at night during his patrol, his eyes would immediately spot her with two mugs of hot chocolate on her table

"Why are you missing me?" Little Marinette stared at him with her blue orbs. He miss those too

"It's nothing Princess. Just go to sleep" he felt her snuggle in his chest

"Okay" she simply said

He closed his eyes putting his arms around her small form when he heard her whispered

"I'm glad you're one of my friends"

_He's glad his one of her friends too._

~•~•~•~•~

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Review **


End file.
